


[Video] Possessed

by ilera



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose (TV)
Genre: AU in the end as well, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, William and Bernardo come to the monastery at the same time, there is no personal animosity between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Bernardo is not sure that his renewed feelings toward William are not the consequences of witchcraft. However William seems to be bewitched as well... On the background of personal drama there are ongoing murders.
Relationships: Guglielmo da Baskerville | William of Baskerville/Bernardo Gui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Video] Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Era "Divano", video - "IL Nome della Rosa" (2019)


End file.
